La mejor esposa, la mejor mujer
by ClaudiaDaro
Summary: Por primera y última vez en su vida, Alexander decide tomar un descanso con su esposa, y descubre que Angélica tenía la razón: Eliza era la mejor en su vida.


A veces se levanta y recuerda que su hijo está muerto.

Alexander puede sentir en su dificultad de levantarse de la cama que ya no es el joven de diecinueve años que tomaba en el bar y se dedicaba a sabotear al ejército británico, ahora sabe que es un hombre que viste de negro y vive sus días en el jardín.

Recordando que su hijo está muerto.

Recordando que su esposa no quiere verlo.

— _Eliza_...

Susurra su nombre con la garganta seca.

A veces se levanta y recuerda que su esposa ya no sonríe.

El día que la verdad sobre su infidelidad salió y todo Estados Unidos se enteró, Elizabeth simplemente desapareció de su vida. Recordaba haber llegado a casa y verla con los ojos aguados, las manos cubiertas de cenizas y muda, inerte. Ella lo escuchó llegar, pero no lo recibió como siempre lo hacía. Se levantó y quedó frente a él, dándole la mirada -normalmente llena de amor- más fría y cargada de decepción.

—Duerme en tu oficina.

Palabras pequeñas pero que le dolieron más que cualquier bala en su época de soldado.

Eliza se movió con pasos de fantasma, con sus ojos viendo algo que no existía (o existió), y cerró la puerta en su cara, Alex prefirió por primera vez no decir nada.

—Qu-Que duermas bien, Eliza.

Pero no, esa noche no durmió. No dejó de llorar su traición, mojando la almohada, extrañando los tiempos pasados. Sobretodo, lloraba haber quedado embarazada esa fecha en donde estaba "compartiendo" a su esposo con otra mujer. Lloraba que Alexander no haya cumplido las promesas que hizo.

 _"Te entrego a mi hija, se sincero"_

 _"Mientras yo viva, juro a Dios que jamás te sentirás desamparada."_

Y antes lloraba preguntándose porqué su esposo no le daba más tiempo. Le preocupaba cuánto tiempo iba a permanecer a su lado. La soledad no era mala, tenía a sus hijos, pero esa vida no era lo que ella se imaginaba para su vida junto a él. Lloraba pensando cuanto duraría la situación.

Entonces lo escuchaba llegar, secaba sus lágrimas e iba a recibirlo con un sonrisa.

Esa noche separados decidió verlo. Esperó a que la familia durmiera y tomó una lámpara. Cruzó el pasillo en silencio, mirando a la diminuta flama bailar nerviosa, como reproduciendo los latidos del corazón de la mujer que la encendió. Llegó a la puerta de la oficina donde Alexander siempre estaba y giró con cuidado la perilla. Él estaba profundamente dormido, allí recostado en su escritorio. Ella lo observó cómo dormía, al parecer estaba cansado, respiraba suavemente y con una expresión de tristeza.

Y Eliza pensó que solamente quería verlo arder.

Lo miraba y era el mismo muchacho del que se había enamorado y la mantuvo así. Tal vez por eso fue difícil creer todos esos rumores de su amorío. Ella le creía a él, a su esposo, todas esas personas sólo querían destruirlo, por eso creaban esos rumores terribles que terminaron por ser ciertos. Levantó su mano con cuidado, en silencio, calladita, y la llevó a esos cabellos oscuros, acariciando con la yema de los dedos cada mechón que tan bien conocía.

Pero ahora sólo quería verlo arder.

 **Elizabeth, te casate con un hombre al que le importa más lo que la gente piense de él que su propia familia.**

 **Por limpiar su nombre, arruinó tu vida.**

Aún en sueños, Alexander reconoce ese tacto en su cabello. Pero es imposible, Eliza no quería verlo. Abrió los ojos ligeramente, encontrándose con el cuerpo de ella. Le sonrió, convencido de que sólo era un sueño. La atrajo hacia él con un torpe y somnoliento movimiento de brazo. Sintiendo su cuerpo, buscando su mano para darle un pequeño beso.

El último beso, porque ella se fue.

Alexander moría por buscarla, sabía dónde encontrarla, pero dudaba que ella quisiera verlo.

Era extraño (entendible) que simplemente se fuera. Era como una especie se mensaje, como si dijera: "me estoy borrando a mí misma de esta historia".

Eliza había pedido ser parte de su vida, de su historia, hace años. Le había dicho con dulzura que todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz era a él, a su esposo. Le había dicho que disfrutaba ser su esposa aunque a veces sufrieran necesidades. Le había demostrado de mil formas que lo amaba. Alexander sabía que era verdad, pero se llegó a sentir algo confundido. Él habia sido un coqueto, disfrutando de las mujeres y que las mujeres disfruten de él, sin ningún tipo de compromiso. Pero cuando conoció a Eliza, fue un respeto automático.

Aunque originado porque ella era rica y él necesitaba dinero.

Aunque sin negar que ella le agradaba.

Al empezar las cartas de amor, Eliza se enamoró muy rápido. Las palabras de Alexander la hacían feliz. Saboreaba cada frase de amor, cada halago, cada palabra eran ladrillos de un castillo de adoración que le juraba. Incluso su padre les dio su bendición cuando Alexander se armó de valor para decirle que amaba a su hija. Ella siempre pensó que fue un milagro, su padre deseaba un hombre rico para cada una de sus hijas, y Alexander no tenía dónde caerse muerto. Sin duda, era una señal divina de que ese chico era suyo.

Eliza desde el primer momento le dio cariño. Cuando se volvieron novios, el cariño aumentó. Ella nunca se excedía, dependía de sus gestos, palabras y tomadas de mano para expresar todo lo que sentía. Alexander llegó a disfrutar bastante del amor que Eliza le daba, no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero lo disfrutaba. Al principio le costaba un poco recibir constantemente sus muestras de atención y cariño por nunca haberlos tenido, pero se hicieron tan recurrentes que se acostumbró a ello.

Y ahora ella se había ido.

Entonces su cuñada entró en escena. Angélica le gritaba furibunda, dolida, amaba a su hermana por sobre todas las cosas y ahora verla sufrir le hacía hervir la sangre, querer ver a Alexander arder. Odiaba que él aún pensara que iba a apoyarlo.

—¡Fue un acto de sacrificio político!

Odiaba que él se defendiera.

 **Pobre estúpido.**

—¡Eliza es lo mejor en nuestras vidas! ¡Recuerdalo, Dios te bendijo con la mejor esposa!

 _—Eliza es...la mejor esposa..._

Y la habia perdido.

—¡Padre, ese hombre ha hablado mal de ti y no voy a permitirlo!

Philip, como hijo mayor, se mantuvo firme en la situación. Ahora sentía que su deber era cuidar el honor de su familia y hacer que se sientan orgullosos de él. Jamás permitiría que insultaran a su padre.

—Philip, coge mi pistola. Se inteligente, hazme sentir orgulloso, hijo.

Entonces ella volvió. Volvió para ver agonizar a su hijo.

—¿¡Dónde está mi hijo!?

—¿¡Está bien!? ¿¡Se va a recuperar!? ¿¡Quien hizo esto!? ¿¡Alexander, acaso tú sabías!?

—La infección avanzó a todo el cuerpo. Lo siento, señora, no hay nada que se pueda hacer.

—Papá...seguí t-tu con-sejo. Dis-Disparé al a-a-aire...

—Shhh...lo sé, lo sé

Elizabeth y Alexander volvieron a estar juntos, pero lo que los unía era la pérdida de su primogénito. Vestidos de negro, viendo bajar el ataúd, sintiendo que la vida misma era enterrada bajo esa lápida, sintiendo que ya no podía ser peor. Parecía más fácil entregarse a la desesperación que seguir luchando. El dolor era tan fuerte como para describirlo. Él la vio con la mirada muerta, quería abrazarla, consolarla como a sus hijos.

—Eliza...

—¡No me toques!

Volvieron a estar juntos, pero con los corazones lejos.

La familia tuvo que mudarse a las afueras de la ciudad, a una casa de campo. Un lugar de silencio. Eliza no dormía, dejó de comer, siempre estaba en cama. Alexander estaba desesperado por ayudarla, pero ella tampoco lo escuchaba. Le rogaba que se levantara, que comiera, que sonriera.

—Si sonrieras sólo un poco sería suficiente.

Sabía que ella creía en Dios. Así que ese domingo se alistó y alistó a sus hijos para ir a la iglesia.

Y oró, oró como nunca lo hizo. Dios jamás estuvo en su agenda, ahora parecía que lo necesitaba para que todo vuelva a ser feliz.

Y caminaba solo por las calles, con la gente mirándolo y murmurando.

—Philip...te hubiera gustado este lugar.

Era su manera de atravesar ese dolor.

Sus cabellos fueron perdiendo el color (aunque aún era joven) seguía caminando solo, hablando solo.

Hasta que decidió que era suficiente. Si quería consolar a su esposa, debía estar primero bien. Así que se tragó la tristeza y fue a verla, sentada en el jardín, con su vestido negro y mirada perdida.

—¿Te gusta el campo, Eliza?

Silencio, solo silencio.

Se tragó otra vez la tristeza —Sé que no te merezco, Eliza, pero escúchame sólo un poco.

Logró que ella girara apenas la cabeza hacia él, pero volvió a ignorarlo.

El nudo en su garganta le estaba doliendo —Te juro que si yo pudiera, cambiaría su vida por la mía, entonces Philip seguiría aquí y tú serias feliz otra vez, ¿verdad?

Eliza se levantó apenas de su asiento, sintiendo mareo por la debilidad, buscando algo para apoyarse. Rechazó la mano de su esposo y logró ponerse de pie, caminando fuera del jardín, en silencio, sin verlo, llorando diminutas lágrimas que la brisa secaba.

Entonces se convirtió en una costumbre verlos caminar juntos y el silencio. Ver a Alexander hablar y tratar de que Eliza le responda, ver a Eliza con el rostro deformado por la tristeza. Verlos caminar por el parque hasta que la noche caía, sin lograr que su esposa le responda.

—Sé que necesitas tiempo.

La respuesta nunca llegaba.

—El futuro se ve negro, pero no tengo miedo porque estoy casado contigo.

Ella seguía caminando, pero se notaba en sus temblores que algo la atormentaba, algo más que la muerte y la infidelidad que estaba pasando.

No soportaría más tragar sus miedos y tristeza —Si sólo me dejarás estar a tu lado un poco...sería suficiente.

No pudo controlar su temblorosa voz, Eliza pudo notarlo.

Llegaron al jardín una vez más, el punto final de sus constantes recorridos, donde después de ser ignorado se retiraba mientras que ella se quedaba ahí un poco más.

Suspiró, se repetiría otra vez esa escena. Giró apenas su cuerpo para irse en silencio y derrotado.

Pero no pudo, una mano tomó la suya con delicadeza.

—Es muy silencioso aquí...

Era la voz de su esposa hablándole.

Su corazón se detuvo, detectó un soplo de ternura en su voz, sintió la tristeza, la amabilidad...el amor. Eliza lo miró a los ojos, aguantando las ganas de llorar, apretando su mano con más fuerza.

Eliza le estaba perdonando.

 **¿Te imaginabas algo así, Alexander?**

Y cuando él rompió a llorar, ambos se unieron en un abrazo desesperado. Eliza sabía que su esposo estaba tragando su propia tristeza, pudo sentir ese pequeño sacrificio que hizo por ella, y su corazón empezó a dolerle por lo endurecido que estaba.

Después de todo, lo había cerrado para el mundo entero,

Alexander lloró como nunca antes, lloró lo que no cuando se arrepintió de engañarla, cuando la perdió, cuando se quedó sólo, cuando su hijo murió. Lloró todas las lágrimas que se guardó para estar fuerte frente a ella. Eliza sólo lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Porque su corazón no podía guardar más rencor. Amarlo le dolía,

Por eso, al verlos, la gente sabía que debía tener compasión.

Compasión por ella, que seguiría sufriendo por amor.

Compasión por él, que nunca sabría lo que Eliza haría y era capaz de hacer por él.

Y ahora que la tenía una vez más entre sus brazos, Alexander vio a la mujer que llegó a capturar su corazón, y Eliza vio en sus ojos al mismo muchacho del que se habia enamorado y la mantenía asi. Tal vez por eso estar en sus brazos la hacía feliz. Levantó su mano y la llevó a su cabello oscuro, acariciando con la yema de los dedos cada mechón que tan bien conocía. Entonces le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios, sorprendiéndolo, sonriendo por su rostro de sorpresa. Y amplió su sonrisa cuando la besó en los labios una y otra vez.

Eliza era hermosa por fuera y por dentro.

Que lo perdonara era mágico, casi divino, una parte de él sabía que no se merecía a Eliza, y agradecía a Dios (algo raro) que se la haya dado por mujer.

Angélica tenía la razón: Eliza era lo mejor en su vida. Nadie tendría una esposa como él la tiene.

Orgullo no era la palabra que buscaba, era algo mucho más en él.

Y piensa otra vez en Philip, quien debe estar sonriendo en el cielo.

El amor que tenian les bendijo con dos hijos más, por supuesto, les dieron los nombres de Alexander y Philip.

Amaba a sus siete hijos, pero Philip jamás se iría de su corazón, nadie ocuparía su sitio, nadie sería su sol, nadie lo haría sentir tan fuerte y débil como él lo hizo.

Amaba a Eliza, jamás encontraría otra mujer así.

Por eso casi sentía remordimiento por haber aceptado ese duelo de pistolas con Burr. Por Eliza lo sentía, por él... era lo correcto. Debía mantener su imagen y su legado con la muerte si era necesario.

Por eso ahora debía finalizar su carta de despedida con algo mucho más que un "te amo". Algo que valga más, y encierre ese te amo con mucho más.

Y la pluma empezó a deslizarse por el papel al igual que una lágrima en su rostro.

"Eliza, eres la mejor de las esposas y la mejor de las mujeres."

* * *

 **Hamilton: An American Musical by Lin Manuel Miranda.**

* * *

 _ **Hi!**_

 _ **Me gusta pensar que Alexander por un momento sintió un leve remordimiento por el duelo al pensar en Eliza. Tengo un enorme headcanon sobre ellos que iré compartiendo mientras escriba sobre ambos. Eliza y Alex son una hermosa pero difícil pareja, por eso los amo y amo todo lo relacionado a ellos. Claro, esto está basado en el musical (y un poquito en la historia) porque en la historia real la reconciliación de ambos fue antes de la muerte de Philip.**_

 _ **Escribir sobre personas reales me emociona :D**_

 _ **Por cierto, esto se subirá a mi cuenta de wattpad. Ahí subo mis fics retocados/reescritos/arreglados. Estoy con mi mismo nombre :D**_

 _ **En fin, ¿qué más decir? Amo más a Eliza que a mi propia vida (?**_


End file.
